


Sage Advice

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: Wisdom & FriendshipThis takes place during RCD 3 after the Comic-Con.





	Sage Advice

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Thomas smiled as soon as Alex walked into the room wearing her Sage costume. “What are you doing?”

“I have come to offer advice on your quandary,” Alex stoically stated.

“What quandary is that?” Thomas questioned with a smirk. 

“Your mind races, your heart questions, your spirit is in need of rest,” Alex offered. “When you allow your soul to take a breath, your dry spell will come to an end.”

Without allowing Thomas time to respond, Alex turned and left, she had others in need of their own advice.

✨✨✨

Alex found Victoria preparing for an event. 

“Where is that girl?” Victoria complained to herself, looking for Arianna Jackson. “Oh, hi Alex. What are you wearing?”

Alex ignored her question. “A seed planted grows unnoticed until one day it blossoms and the gardener’s hard work comes to fruition. Patience and time–she too will bloom.”

✨✨✨

Seth was on set rehearsing with Chadley, even though neither were filming for the day.

“Alex, you look amazing,” Seth noticed. “Thinking of casting yourself as the Sage?”

“Wow,” Chadley admired. “You look like my galaxy slime. It’s shiny but super relaxing and mesmerizing.” 

Alex tried hard not to smile. She turned her attention to Seth.

“The talent is there, the confidence will come. Listen to your heart and trust that you are right where you belong,” Alex suggested.

“Do me!” Chadley responded excitedly.

“You see joy in the world all around you, everywhere you go. Your light is contagious, share your joy and others will find their own.”

✨✨✨

“What a pleasant surprise,” Matt greeted Alex at the door to his house. “Heading to another convention?”

“No man holds the pen to your story besides you. But know, sometimes it is okay to use a pencil. Don't be afraid to try and fail and know that nothing is set in stone.” Alex gave Matt a quick nod and turned to leave.

✨✨✨

Teja was pacing on the phone, her eyes weary. Alex walked up behind her unnoticed and placed a hand on Teja’s shoulder. 

Teja jumped. “Oh, Alex, you scared me.”

“Sand through an hourglass moves without worry for the time or the day–both are fleeting. Remember what started you on this path. Make time to find the wonder in your day and there you will find balance,” Alex insisted. “And when it is all too much, let others lighten your load.”

✨✨✨

Alex returned home and collapsed on the couch, tired from her day of traveling to find all her friends. She hoped that somehow, in some small way, she helped them in their troubles. 

Thomas sat beside her, offering his own advice. “Even the wisest of men and women need to rest from time to time.”

Alex smiled and shifted into his arms.


End file.
